thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse Of Chucky
Curse of Chucky is a 2013 American supernatural slasher film and the sixth installment of the Child's Play franchise. The film was written and directed by Don Mancini, who created the franchise and wrote all films to date. It stars Brad Dourif as Chucky and Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce, as well as Danielle Bisutti, A Martinez and Brennan Elliott. The film grossed $3.4 million in DVD sales. Plot Nine years after the events of Seed Of Chucky, Chucky mysteriously arrives in the mail at the home of a paraplegic named Nica Pierce and her mother Sarah. Later that night, Sarah is found dead from a stab wound, and her death is ruled as a suicide. Later, Nica is visited by her domineering older sister Barb, accompanied by her husband Ian, their six-year-old daughter Alice, live-in nanny Jill, and Father Frank. Alice finds Chucky and is allowed to keep him. Later that evening, while Alice and Nica are making soup, Chucky secretly pours rat poison into one of the dinner bowls. Father Frank eats the poison and, after leaving the house, is decapitated in a car accident. That night, Nica investigates Chucky on the Internet and finds news articles about the murders tied to both the doll and Charles Lee Ray. Elsewhere, Chucky kicks a bucket of rainwater onto the floor's power outlets, electrocuting Jill and causing a blackout. Barb gets up to check on Alice and is attacked by Chucky, who stabs her in the eye with a kitchen knife. Nica hears Barb's cries but has to crawl up the stairs. Once upstairs, Nica discovers that Barb is dead and Chucky is alive. When Chucky flees, Nica wakes Ian up in a panic. Ian takes Nica to the garage but is unable to find Alice. He disarms Nica, believing her to be responsible for the murders. Nica tries to explain that Chucky is alive, but Chucky acts like a lifeless doll when Ian looks at him. Ian decides to review the footage from a hidden camera that he planted on Chucky earlier (to get evidence of Barb's affair with Jill) and learns that Alice is locked in a closet and that Chucky truly is alive. Exposed, Chucky kills Ian by chopping off his lower jaw with a hatchet before he can act. Nica manages to break out of her restraints and avoids an axe to the chest by blocking it with her numb legs. The axe gets stuck, allowing Nica to stun Chucky into dropping the axe, and she pulls it out of her legs and beheads him. Chucky reattaches his head as her attention lapses, and pushes her over a balcony onto the ground floor. When Nica asks why Chucky is doing this, he explains through flashbacks that as Charles Lee Ray, he was a friend of her family and in love with Sarah. Ray killed Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah while she was pregnant with Nica. When Sarah betrayed him, he stabbed her in the stomach (which resulted in Nica being born paraplegic) and escaped. Ray's flight from the police ultimately led to his death as a human, which is why he came back to Sarah for revenge. Nica manages to retreat into her elevator and disarm Chucky and plunge the dagger into his torso. Officer Stanton arrives at the house but sees Nica holding the bloody knife after finding Barb's body. A motionless Chucky watches from a nearby chair. Sometime later, Nica is sent to a mental asylum for the criminally insane. Chucky is retained by the police as an exhibit for her trial. The arresting officer gets in his car and sees Chucky breathing in the bag. Just before he opens the bag, Tiffany, who had been hiding in the backseat and returned in her human form, slits his throat with a nail file, killing him. Tiffany collects Chucky and asks, "Who's next?" before closing the bag. Meanwhile, Alice, now living with her grandmother, comes home from school to find Chucky waiting for her. Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide The Soul", and starts the infamous voodoo chant to transfer his soul into Alice's body. The grandmother, who Chucky has attacked but did not kill, sits up suddenly, suffocating in a plastic bag, shortly after Chucky begins the chant, her fate is unknown. In a post-credits scene set six months later, Chucky, still in his doll body, is delivered to the now-adult Andy Barclay. When Andy turns his back to answer a phone call from his mother, Chucky cuts his way out of the package with a knife. "Play with this" was all Andy had said to Chucky before shooting him in the head, which leads to the events of the seventh film. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Danielle Bisutti as Barb Pierce * Brennan Elliott as Ian * Maitland McConnell as Jill * Chantal Quesnel as Sarah Pierce * Summer H. Howell as Alice Pierce * A Martinez as Father Frank * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Adam Hurtig as Officer Stanton * Jordan Gavaris as Ex-Delivery Guy Deaths Trivia * With a runtime of 97 minutes, it is the longest film in the series. * The first film in the series where Chucky does not die. * First film in the series to be a direct-to-video-release. * First film in the series to be shot digitally, and not on film. * This film was shot in 30 days. * The longest time in the series before Chucky speaks his first lines. * This is the first time since Child's Play 3 to show Chucky communicating with a child. Category:Films